Mistakes
by lumos-the-nox
Summary: Draco was always a Mummy's boy, but he always did what his Dad asked. He did his best to keep up the family's reputation, but it wasn't the real him. Did he really want to be this monster? Pansy wasn't his true love, she was. How will he change his life around?
1. Chapter 1

Draco rushed down the corridors, a spark lit at the edge of his long, sleek wand. Constantly, he peered around, checking he wasn't being followed. Why had he done it? He didn't even like Pansy. She hung on his arm day in day out, acting like a 'cute couple' but it just wasn't like that. Every time he looked at her he was disappointed in himself. She constantly throws insults at people, trips them up, pushes them over. Perfection isn't what Draco was looking for, but she definitely wasn't anywhere near his expectations.

What was he talking about? He wasn't exactly much better himself. He called people Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. It was for his father. It always was. Would he ever even care about him the way his dear mother did? Was it just to make him look like he had a respectable son, following his fathers own ways? Draco regretted his actions every single day, so why did he still do it?

Swiftly, he flew down the stairs to the dungeons. He finally reached the painting of Menodal Kingswood, an ex student, previously Head Boy. He was asleep. Just Draco's luck. Long, dirty blonde hair draped his shoulders. His Hogwarts robes covered in splashes of blood. his eyes clenched tight shut.

'Wake up for Merlins sake, you fool! Wake up!' Draco was never so keen on Menodal, awake or asleep. He banged his fist on the painting and the boy woke up immediately.

"Look who it is, Draco Malfoy, out for a stroll to stare at the stars are we? Your just like your father, never back to the dormitory on time

"Purdious Everlay, now open the door!"

"Give me a reason why I should open it, Draco?"

"Oh wait, let me think, I forgot. Oh wait, I remember! It's because you have to you pathetic man!" Draco said in a sarcastic tone, getting stressed,

"Don't cry little Draco, I'll let you in to your little friends so they can read you a bedtime story" The door suddenly stretched open, and Draco rushed in, "This once, it won't be happening again" He smirked.k,

Sighing, he rustled up the stairs to the dormitory he shared with Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott. Crabbe lay in his bed, his limbs in strange positions, his quilt in a ball on the floor. Fiercely he tugged his tie off and threw it onto the floor, followed by his robes and the rest of his clothes. He collapsed onto the bed, millions of thoughts racing through his mind he just wanted to forget and be granted the privilege to sleep.

Rays of sunlight peeked through the deep green curtains. Forcing his eyes open, Draco peered at the clock on the wall opposite. 7:31am. Couldn't he just sleep all day? It was Saturday and he was due to meet Pansy, and he definitely wasn't looking forward to it. Should he just end her?

He dressed and made his way to breakfast, not bothering to wake Crabbe and Goyle. The Hall was quite empty, and he gladly sat at the end of his table on his own. He sat daydreaming, his head resting on his chin, until he heard a sharp voice from across the Hall,

"Oh Ronald, you're not a little baby anymore for Merlins sake! Are you not even capable a page of research? We have our exams coming up!'

"Okay, okay!"

"You need to start to get organised! You're not going to have everyone waiting on you forever Ron"

It was Ron and Hermione arguing. The Blood traitor and the Mudblood, but that's not really what he thought. They were his fathers words he had adopted. They were growing up, and maturing. He didn't think of them the same way he used to. Hermione had become a intelligent, attractive young woman, and Ron was funny and genuinely easy to get along with. But what did it matter? If his father found out he was interacting with their kind he would never hear the last of it. His mother always taught him to do whatever his heart desired, but respect people, but how could he? Inside, he wanted to be a good person. The person Harry Potter was. The person Ron was. The person Hermione was.

Suddenly, he felt a substance rushing up his throat and exiting his mouth. Lumps of food and liquid splashed all over the table and he left the hall immediately, hand covering his mouth.

When he reached the staircase, he began to feel drowsy. He thought nothing of it and began to climb, but it was a mistake. He lost his siiight, his brain closed, and he fell backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, Draco blinked open one eye, and then the other. He just saw a blur, until his eyes flashed into focus. A cast wrapped around his right arm, and one also around his left leg. Several sweets sat on the table at the end of his bed near his feet. He rolled his eyes. The Hospital wing, out of all things?

With one arm, he gradually pushed himself up, and attempted to prop a pillow up behind his back.

"Oh come here, you silly boy!" Madam Pomfrey appeared out of what seemed nowhere and propped several pillows up behind his back to keep him up straight and comfortable.

"I was fine myself, thank you" He sneered,

"Oh Malfoy you've always been such a grateful boy haven't you! You're lucky Miss Granger found you and brought you to me. Another few minutes and there'd have been trouble!"

"What do you mean, troub- Wait, did you say Miss Granger? Why on earth-"

"Because she's a kind, caring student, unlike some I know in this school! Not mentioning any names, of course. Manners, that's what needs to be taught here!"

"Charming. What do you mean, there would have been 'trouble' if I was left a minute or two longer" He rolled his eyes, "Wait, what happened?"

"You fainted on the stairs boy! That's why it took so long to bring you round, you half of your bones and had a severe hit to the head. And may I ask why you had a Flame throwing potion in your pocket, Mr Malfoy?" She questioned, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips, "Some student thought it wise to cast a spell on it while it spilled all over you instead of bringing you to me. I'm still unaware what happened but you might have to be in here for a while Mr Malfoy"

"Oh great. That's exactly what I wanted" He rolled his eyes and turned onto his side, avoiding her questioning looks.

By Sunday morning, the news of Draco's accident was travelling the school, but he was yet to find out why. The only visitors he had were Crabbe and Goyle but they were a complete waste of time. He received a letter from his Mum and Dad and a box of Honeydukes candy. He felt too ill to even drink, let alone eat Bertie Botts.

Draco slept most of the day away, but when he awoke, he was took by surprise. He peered across the wing, and saw a girl being brought in on a stretcher. As she came closer, he noticed it was Hermione. Several limbs looked out of place, her skin was burnt all over, her hair cut off, and- her face was a cat? She wasn't moving at all, and it hardly looked like she was breathing. Draco sat in wonder. What could have happened.

"Draco, after we've sorted out Miss Granger, you'll keep her company, understand? She's had a nasty shock, and you'll be polite to her! Understood?" Madam Pomfrey said, out of breath,

"Understood" He sighed, as Madam Pomfrey shut the curtains in the bed next to his.

He was interested in finding out what had happened. After all these years, how could he possibly approach her? Speak to her? She'd never want to even look at him- But he should say thank you, shouldn't he? Or maybe appoligise after everything he'd put her through. His thoughts were all over the place.

When Madam Pomfrey finally pulled back the curtains, Draco saw Hermione. She looked awful, but still had a sense of beauty to her. He didn't really like her that much, but he had to appreciate her beauty. If he wanted to change his ways, he had to begin somewhere.

She flicked open her eyes, her eyelashes blinking rapidly. Without even asking if she was well, Madam Pomfrey jumped to the point,

"Okay Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy is going to keep an eye on you as I'm quite busy and Madam Espin isn't here. I'm sorry I couldn't have found anyone better but this was the only bed available. All the kids seem to be ill these days. If you need anything just call me, okay?" She nodded and rushed off to another patient"

Things became awkward. They both just lay there.

"Er- Hello" Draco said, plainly,

"Draco why are you acting all nice now? Since when did you obey what anybody told you to do? Don't act like someone you're not, because you're just a foul little boy!" Hermione threw Draco a piercing look and turned around.

"Have it your way you filthy little Mudblood, why on earth would I want to waste my time on some scum like you"

The words just came out before he even knew what he was saying. He wanted to change, so how could he still act like this. Especially to her. He heard a sniffle from the bed next to him. Why did he keep making mistakes? Look what he'd done.


End file.
